mgcobfandomcom-20200214-history
Excommunication of Tenevus Stromheart
At midnight of June 19, 2804 A.D., Alonsus II was joined by the faithful when he excommunicated Tenevus Stromheart from the Church of the Holy Light and the Order of the Silver Hand following the latter's iconoclastic destruction of foundational relic, the Pillar of Faith, in the Cathedral of Light. Tenevus went into hiding shortly before the announcement of his excommunication, fleeing from Stormwind guards and an angry riot that had been incited by the debacle. This was the summary of years of strife between Tenevus and the Church, dating back to Tenevus's time in service to the Clergy of the Holy Light. The Text Edit Let the honorable King, clergy, nobles, and Knights of the Silver Hand as well as the community of the faith know that we have sensed in the Silver Hand Order both a great good, whence we greatly rejoice in the Light, and the greatest evil, whence we lament in misery. For as far as the columns of the powers of the order and its honored stewards, the Order of the Silver Hand is most orthodox. But as far as Tenevus Stromheart, who is called Grandmaster, successor of Uther, through an abuse of the term, and the backers of his apostasy and sacrilege are concerned, Our Compassion has extended to wicked ends and harmed the Church. Though we have given so many chances at reconciliation, innumerable tares of heresies are daily sown in our midst, such as: # Castigating the ministers of the Church in the cathedral, having been asked many times to cease, and; # Dividing church and state by divisive and diabolical maneuver, and; # Malfeasance of office, both of offices spiritual and temporal, and; # Abuse of his most precious wife, Kateryn, and; # Aiding and abetting to Armed Aggression in the Cathedral and Blasphemous Defamation, and; # Employing the trust put into him by the people of Stormwind to abducted accused from Cathedral, and; # Showing contempt for the Court of Light, and; # Destruction of a first-class relic, the Pillar of Faith, hope of the first men, formed from the sacred tears of Achart at the time of his glorious assumption into Paradise, and; # Disturbance of peace, making an affray, vandalism, sacrilege, and; # Conspiring and propagating false witness to all bishops, and; # Inspiring schism, heresy, and rebellion in those souls entrusted to him, and; # Inciting a riot, making an affray, and public disturbance in the Cathedral, refusing to disperse even as he read the Riot Act, and; # Directing the rioting crowd to protect him from lawful arrest, and; # Evading arrest by His Majesty's Guard, having been declared an enemy of the Crown, though still at liberty in the land. For these errors and many others committed, though admonished by the bishops and all of the clergy, Tenevus himself contemptuously refused to repent for his iconoclasm. Therefore, may the heresiarch and schismatic Tenevus Stromheart and all of his supporters be anathema with those who corrupt the philosophy -- nay, with Arthas himself, Stromheart's progenitor in betrayal to the Order of the Silver Hand, to the Crown, and to the Holy Light -- unless they should render an act of contrition. So be it.